Days Without Words
by Adrien Hywel
Summary: Erin is a writer, with a pushy boss. And now that she's arrived in an isolated new home, she is about to make some new friends. Some very edgy new friends, the Sons of Anarchy. The continuation of Black Wings and Beautiful Ink, keep reading and I assure you. You are in for a treat. Happy/OC, Juice/OC Wings
1. Chapter 1

_**HELLO THERE, remember me?**_

_**I'm sorry for being gone for so long, I actually thought I wasn't going to come back to this writing lark...But the other day I came across a PM MelanthiaChase sent me (big SHOUT out to her, yayyy) and I thought It would be a terrible shame just to stop. So here is my third attempt, at some SOA fan-fiction. For any of those that know me, this will contain Wings (aka Lilith)...but all that is still in the making, so I can't tell you anything yet. This ones in third person, as it's going to cover a heap of ground, it's also based a year or so after Black Wings And Beautiful Ink (for those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, check out my profile and other works) Black Wings is still continuing, and I'll get back to it when I come up with some ideas. Anyway...**_

_**ENJOY...and I am appreciative of any criticism what so ever, so pop me a review if you feel like it.**_

The wind blew across the city of Sacramento, carrying a small seed destined to fly through the open window of room 206 of the Merry-man Hotel. Erin lay in her bed, still half asleep she rubbed her nose as it was irritated by the pollen brought through the open window. As she did she felt her cell vibrate underneath the pillow, she groaned as she reached for it and pressed the answer button.

_´Hello? ´ she answered groggily.

_´Hey, Erin. This is Stacey.´ An overly cheerful young woman answered. Erin sighed; it was too early in the morning for this.

_´Hi Stacey, what's up? ´

_´The Newspaper found you a proper place to stay. They said it's necessary; you stay in close enough proximity to their main building.´

_´Oh did them now? ´

_´Yes, yes they did´

_´They really think I'm going to run away, from the only stable job I've had in a year? ´

_´Yes, yes they do´

_´Uhuh...charming.´ As she finished her sentence, Erin heard Stacey make a confused sound.

_´How did you know? ´ the twenty something asked.

_´Know what? ´ Erin asked, the girl wasn't making any sense.

_´The town their having you move to, it's called Charming.´

Erin sighed ´You misunderstood me, I was being sarcastic. I didn't mean it as-´ She was cut off by, the almost incessant ramblings of the girl she thought sounded pre-pubesant.

_´Hey never mind, look I'll email you the address. The estate agents will be waiting for you at4pm tomorrow, K babe? ´ the 'babe' part made Erin raise an eyebrow.

_´Yeah, sure ...babe´ she answered.

_´OK, have a nice day.´ Stacey answered and the line went dead.

Erin collapsed back on to her bed, and eyed the few packed boxes and suitcases in front of her. She had been living in hotels, for three months now, and she was sick of it. The newspaper she had gotten a job at, insisted on her living in provided accommodation as long as she worked for them. So for the duration of the last three months, all that was provided was hotel rooms. Although Erin thought, it probably is for the best, I don't actually own a house. Or the money to buy one, for that matter...Who the fuck! Decides to call a town ''Charming''?

**THREE HOURS LATER...**

Erin sat in front of her laptop, she had been distracted from her writing, and was looking up the property she would be staying in.

It was a one story bungalow that looked like it would have been built in Colonial times. It was a wooden structure, or at least it seemed to be with its white paint job. It had a small veranda at the front, and a slightly larger one at the back. There was one decent sized bedroom with French doors opening on to the backyard, and an on suite bathroom. There was a pine kitchen, and small living room with double the amount of empty space behind it leading to the backyard. Inane word, it was cute.

Erin gave up a small smile, and got back to her work. She still had a thousand or so words to write until her article was finished. She had gotten a stable job in a newspaper, to write an entire page worth or an article once a week. The pay was decent, as the paper was more than just mediocre. And she was writing a monthly column for a magazine, which paid her enough so that she could spoil herself, with those lovely yet unnecessary things every so often. She liked that she could do that, because she knew she would never earn very much money. She knew that little fact, since her journalism class in college. But like many others in the business, she was passionate about writing, and had decided to follow it through as a career. So far, she was doing rather well.

Erin yawned, and then decided it was time for a brake. Pie... she thought, yes pie would be quite nice. She pressed save, and got up from her desk. She was still in her dressing gown, even though it was two hours after her shower. She opened a suitcase and took out an off-white sun-dress; the back of it above the waist was completely made out of lace. Erin thought it looked quite pretty, and threw it on over her bra of a matching color. She put on a pair of beige ballet flats and a dab of lip stain so she didn't look so pale. She mid length caramel colored hair didn't dare kink into waves. It was a shame really, she had always wanted ringlets.

As she left the hotel, the mid day heat of California hit her face, she smirked. Growing up in Seattle, she had always longed for the wonderful dry heat she was living in right now. She opened the door of the diner, and the small bell above it rang. Molly, the waitress working there, looked up from the counter. She watched Erin sit down in a booth, and take out a small notepad from her bag as she always did. Molly found the writer lady, as she called her, quite interesting. Erin as she called herself looked as if she was in her late twenties. She was petite about 5'4, with a petite bone structure. Her eyes almost matched the color of her hair, and were hazel. She had a sweet face, and an equally sweet smile. But Molly had also seen her angry, and had once thought that the woman's sweet demeanor was just a cover. She later learned that Erin's employer at the time was actually playing her around his finger. She eventually couldn't stand his games, and the none existent pay checks, and just...blew up. For that, she really couldn't be blamed.

Molly walked over to Erin's table, and poured her a cup of coffee.

_´Nice day isn't it Erin?´ Molly commented, Erin smiled.

_´Very nice if you ask me...´ she said still smiling.

_´Oh? What's got you in such a good mood then?´

_´ The paper found me a proper place to stay.´ Molly smiled in response.

_´Well I guess that's very good, how about a slice of pie?´

_´What have you got?´

_´Umm...apple, blueberry and, I think we have peach too.´

_´Ok, I'll have peach then.´

_´K, coming right up.´ Molly said as she walked off.

A few minutes later, Molly showed up with the pie and placed in front of Erin.

_´So, this place they got you. Whereabouts is it?´ Molly casually asked, she was bored and wanted to pass the time. Erin never minded.

_´Small town, think it's called Charming.´ Erin answered, and waitress gave her a surprised look.

_´Is that the Charming, with the motorcycle gang?´ she asked.

_´Uh, I don't know. It's the one between Lodi and Stockton, if that's what you mean.´

Molly nodded,_´Yeah, that's the one. They say that MC, runs that town single handedly...´

_´Safe?´ Erin asked.

_´Think It's famous for being safe, the Sons keep that place practically free of crime. Bit scary if you think about it, although the way those guys are scary they are hot.´

_´The who keep it safe?´

_´Oh, The Sons of Anarchy...The motorcycle gang, I just told you about. A girlfriend of a friend of mine, once got hit on by one of them. Tried to ask her out and all, but I don't think he was one of the Charming ones. They're a bit of a legend to me, grew up in a small town an hour north of Lodi. It didn't have a high school, so I had to go to the closest one in Lodi. Girls I knew there knew all about those MC guys, they were like freaking obsessed, thought the whole rebel thing was super hot.´ Erin listened to Molly, she thought the youth the girl possessed was admirable, yet not too annoying.

After a bit Molly left Erin to eat her peach pie in peace, Erin took her time with it, watching people as they walked in front of the window. People watching was one of her more odd pastimes, they were all like little ants that had their own lives and stories. She guessed that in the end, that was all that really belonged to a person, their story.

Her story was one of determination, of never looking back, of always putting writing before anything else. It was a bit sad really, she was already twenty eight years old, and still hadn't had meaningful long-term relationship with any man she had been with. Sure there were nice ones, romantic ones, and ones that swept her off her feet and into the sunset. But none of them had ever lasted. She had learned recently, that it just wasn't worth the bother of being hurt, time and time again.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Erin loaded the back of her small red convertible, with all the previously packed stuff from the hotel room. She started her engine, did up her seatbelt, and put on her sunglasses. She had a -not so long compared to others-drive to her new home, and soon she would be able to relax inhere own sheets. She turned on the radio, which she recently had modified to digital. She was sick of all the mindless pop that was being mass produced, and opted for a small alternative rock station she had found the other day. By the time she had reached the address she was given in the afternoon, and saw the estate agent waiting for her. He didn't look like he had been waiting long, and he smiled as she pulled in. After some small talk, and him making some big talk on the house that was rented for her, he gave her the key and went his own way.

Once Erin got inside, she opened up all the windows and doors to air the place out. It looked clean, no dust, no nothing. As she carried all her stuff inside, she noticed that the street was deserted. It looked like it had been a failed housing development, maybe from the nineties. The only other house that looked occupied, was across the street and four rows down from hers. There weren't any lights on, but it had a mowed lawn, and two wooden chairs sitting on the front veranda.

It was about five am by the time she was done, and she decided she needed some supplies, so she headed up to the store she saw on the way down. She took a trolley and headed inside, and almost felt like she had been transported to another continent, when she felt how cold it was inside. She picked up a lot of the things she needed, and a lot of pasta. She liked pasta, it was easy, and it practically cooked itself. As she was rummaging around in the herbs, looking for some basil, she felt somebody push into her trolley.

_´Sorry Ma'am´ A guy who was at least ten years older than her said, as he pushed passed her. As he passed, she noticed he was wearing a leather vest, with different things stitched on to it. Then as he walked away, she read it across his back as clear as day. Sons Of Anarchy...so they really did run this town.

_**I was serious when I said all criticism is welcome,**_

_**so if you feel in the mood, I'd love it if you reviewed (^-^)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS, HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER. BİG THANKS TO ILOVEANİME89, DARK-LELU, AND MOMMYOFTHREE FOR REVİEWİNG. **

** IF YOU WANT TOO SEE ANYTHING, OR HAVE ANY OPINIONS ABOUT THE STORY PLEASE TELL ME, THROUGH REVIEW OR PM OR WHATEVER...THANKS :)  
**

Dreams usually didn't get sweet for Erin, that was if she ever did dream. So she was oddly glad, when the sound of a speeding motorbike woke her from her slumber. She heard another one go pass when she was in the shower, she started to think this town was filled with bikers. Once she finished breakfast she started unpacking, she knew she would be staying in this town until she left her job. Which she knew she wouldn't do willingly, anytime soon. Halfway through unpacking she decided to check her email, it was only until she set her laptop up, that she noticed she didn't have any access to Internet. She sighed and got on with her unpacking, she decided once she was done she would go find a coffee shop with wifi.

She had been driving around for nearly an hour, and still no coffee shops. She thought she must have been looking in the wrong part of town, so she headed back home on the street behind main street. She noticed something pink in the corner of her eye, and sure enough there was a retro ice cream place, with a huge 'wifi available' sign in front.

Erin pulled over and parked her car, as she jumped out she noticed the place was almost empty. She walked in to the air-conditioned heaven and over to the counter, the place was totally pink. The walls, the checkered floor, the small booths, tables and chairs were all some shade of pink. She ordered a cappuccino and sat in a booth. When the coffee came, it was in a sugary pink cup, and came with a heart shaped spoon. As she stirred in the pink sugar, she heard somebody answer their phone behind her, she could see the guy through the reflection in the glass. The first thing she noticed about him was the incredible smile that spread across his face, the second was the tattoos on his head. He was wearing one of those leather vests, the same sort of vest the guy that bumped into her at the store was wearing.

She couldn't help but listen in on the conversation, the volume the guy was speaking at she couldn't be blamed. He run his hands over the short Mohawk on his head,

_´Ugh, babe. I kinda forgot...´ he answered the voice coming from the phone.

_´I'll order it tomorrow...No, Lil listen. Look, If I order it tomorrow it'll be here by Thursday. We wont be home Thursday, so it will just sit in the yard till we get back.´

_´I know nothing will happen to it...alright so do it tomorrow to make sure it gets here.´

_´I love you too baby...bye.´

The man looked up, and Erin quickly swayed her eyes away. She listened as he typed, she noticed he was fast, very fast. When she finished checking her email, she brought the cup of coffee to her mouth and took a sip. _How about some gossip?_ She asked herself, smiling she opened the site and started reading. As she tried to open another tab, the computer refused and shut down.

_´Uhh...please work. Ugh!´ now she could start panicking.

Just as she started to feel that sinking feeling in her gut, she felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked and saw the guy sitting behind her, and his smile. She gave a nervous smile back, scared she had embarrassed herself.

_´Mind if I help?´ he asked, finding her desperation amusing. She nodded a yes and he sat in front of her, she turned the laptops screen towards him and watched him as he examined the machine.

_´Yeah, you've over heated it...´ he said with a chuckle and got up, he stood above her and he offered her his hand to shake. He was tall, but not as much as he could have been.

_´I'm Juice´ he said as she shook his hand, she raised an eyebrow _´Given name Juan´ he added smiling.

_´I'm Erin.´ she answered. He raised an eyebrow mimicking her previous response.

_´It's Irish...´ she added. That smile spread across Juice's face again.

_´I know a guy that's Irish´ he answered.

_´Yeah, everybody does.´ As she finished her sentence, Juice's cell started to ring again.

_´Yeah?´ he said as he answered it. _´Shit man really?...alright I'll be there in a minuet.´ he snapped the prepaid shut, and looked at Erin.

_´I gotta go...just wait till it cools down.´ He said meaning her laptop.

_´Alright, see ya.´

_´Yeah, you too.´ And just like that he was gone,

She heard a faint roar rise from the back of the building, as he started his bike. _Man! _She thought._ These guys really are everywhere._

**THE NEXT DAY**...

Erin was grateful she had found a place to check her email yesterday, the editor she worked for was calling a meeting today. She already had her article ready, but once she opened her closet to choose an outfit, she was stumped. She hurriedly chose something and got dressed, she grabbed her laptop and ran out the door. As she was unlocking her car, she noticed the only lived in house across the street. There were two motorbikes parked in front of it, one slightly smaller than the other, both black.

**THAT NIGHT...**

Erin felt drowsy on her way home, she had a cold coffee earlier but still felt like falling asleep. She was about a mile outside the town border, and knew it wouldn't be long before she was snuggled up in her bed. Just as that very pleasant thought crossed her mind, a large truck appeared in front of her.

It was sideways and blocking the entire road, once Erin realized she couldn't get around it she panicked and swerved . The side of her car hit the truck, and Erin's head hit the steering wheel. As it did everything went black.

Happy heard the noise of the car hitting the truck, he ran to the other side and spotted the woman. Her head was on the steering wheel, and it was bleeding. He quickly opened the door, undid her seatbelt, and pulled her out of the car. He gently laid her on the ground, and held her head in her lap. He reached for his cell, as one hand held the womans bleeding head.

_´Chibs! We have a problem.´

…...

Erin could here the bleeping of a machine, sheets that weren't her own, and that awful smell. The smell that could only be described as 'hospital smell', she could hear voices but failed to open her eyes.

_´She's been drifting, in and out of consciousness´ A female voice said.

_´She gonna be OK?´ a scary, raspy voice asked.

_´Should be, just have to wait until she wakes up.`

_´Shit, this is all my fault.´ The raspy voice said again.

_´Not really, stuff happens Happy. We can't go back and change them, all we can do is wait to see how it ends.´

_´I should have moved the damn thing, she had nothing to do with any of this. I don't even know who the fuck she is.´ And as the raspy voice finished it's sentence, Erin drifted off again.

The second time she woke, she was able to open her eyes. She was in a hospital room, and her head felt numb. She looked around, and as she did a doctor entered the room. She could tell the woman was a doctor, because of the white coat she was wearing, or at least she thought so...

_´Hi, I' Tara Knowles. I've been treating you on request, for the last eight-teen hours.´ Erin raised her eyebrows.

_´Eight-teen?´ she asked shocked.

_´Yes, it wasn't so serious, but we kept you in for a mild concussion.´

_´Oh, on who's request are you treating me doctor?´

_´He's outside, he wants to see you. Shall I send him in?´ She asked, Erin nodded.

_´Yeah, I guess.´ Tara walked out the door, and she heard her call someone in.

His voice entered the room before him, as he let out a raspy _´Alright´

He was tall, well over six foot He looked somewhat...scary.

_´Hi´ he said.

_´Hi, ´ she answered.

_´I was the one in the truck you hit, I know I wasn't supposed to be there. I'm... sorry.´

_´Thank you, why were you...well there?´

He sighed deeply _´It's hard to explain, and I'd rather you didn't mention it. I told them you almost hit a coyote, I'd appreciate it if you said the same.´ He answered, she thought about it for a second. He seemed like the kind of guy, who would get up to stuff she wouldn't want to hear about.

_´Yeah, I will.´ she answered warily,

_´Good, and about your car..´

_´What about it.´

_´It's not bad, just a bit beaten up.´

_´Oh...´

_´Guy I work for says he'll fix it for ya, part of the apology.´

_´Yeah? Thanks.´

_´We'll pick it up tomorrow morning.´

_´Pick it up?´

_´Don't want you to bother driving over, in your condition. I'll send some guys over, you can hand them the keys.´ He got up and walked over to the door.

_´Ugh, almost forgot. What's your name?´

_´Erin...Erin Eleanore.´she answered, he nodded and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

_´Wait! What's yours!´ she shouted behind him, but he didn't look back. She saw his back on his way out, and once more she saw the Sons of Anarchy logo.

_Shit..._she sighed to herself.

…...

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Erin was let out of hospital a few hours after she talked to...that man. Now she was sitting at her kitchen table, waiting for somebody to come and pick up her car. Her head was bandaged, and it stung whenever she touched it. She got up and took the pain killers out of her cabinet, then she filled herself a glass of water. As she placed the pain killers in her mouth, she heard a knock on the door. She quickly took the pills and walked towards the door, there waiting for her was a young blond boy. He was wearing one of those leather vests, that she had seen so often in this small town.

_´Hi, I'm Tyler...I'm here from TM.´

_´Oh, right. I'll go get my keys.´

_´I'll wait,´ he said cheerfully.

Erin grabbed her keys, from the small bowl on the table. _´Here,´ she said, as she handed them to him.

_´Thanks ma'am, sure nice what Hap's doing for you.´

_´Who?´

_´Hap.´

_´His name's Hap?´

_´No, It's Happy´ The young boy answered, and Erin raised her eyebrows.

_´Is that a, nickname?´

_´No.´ He said calmly _´It's his given name.´

_´Ooookay´

Tyler smiled. _´Have a nice day...´

_´Erin, my name is Erin.´

_Have a nice day, Erin.´ He said,

_´Yeah, you too.´ and with that, he walked off towards her car.

Erin looked across the street as Tyler drove off, the bikes at the other house weren't there any more.

**SOOO IF YOU LIKED IT, OR DIDN'T = REVİEW XXXXX**


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING, I KNOW THIS ISN'T LONG BUT IT'S PART 1 OF 2. I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK, BUT I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO KEEP YA WAITING. SO THERE WILL BE MORE, MAYBE THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW I'LL POST PART 2  
**

** IF YOU WANT TOO SEE ANYTHING, OR HAVE ANY OPINIONS ABOUT THE STORY PLEASE TELL ME, THROUGH REVIEW OR PM OR WHATEVER...THANKS :)  
**

_´Who's the chick?´ Gemma asked, as she eyed the woman across the lot. Tig shrugged,

_´She's the girl that, bumped into the truck. Hap's fixing up her car, think he's feeling guilty.´

Tig was sitting with Gemma in the office, watching over her as he always did.

_´Happy's feeling guilty?, that's very uncharacteristic.´

_´Ya telling me? Think he might have a sweet spot for the bird.´ Gemma gave him a look.

_´This is Hap were talking about, I think you just might be confused.´

_´Nah, she been here a few times. That car was an easy fix, he's dragging it out on purpose.´ Gemma watched, as the girl actually had a conversation with Happy. He was answering in full in full sentences, and she had seen him smile more than once.

_´You know what Tiggy, I think you might be right.´

_´I told ya so.´

_´What are you now, psychic?´ She sighed _´Where's lil Lil.´

_At her place, said she was gonna try cooking...´

_´Really? Grab my purse Tiggy, we're gonna go pay your little girl a visit.´

…...

_´Here, all done.´ Happy said, as he handed Erin the keys.

_´Thanks.´ She said with a smile, Happy smiled back. _Shit! What's happening to me?_ He thought to himself. The first time he saw the woman enter through the lot gates, he thought she was attractive. At first he thought she might have been, a little to the too small side. But he had began to like her size, and the fact that she was a class act. She had told him she was a writer, a journalist. That she had ended up in the town by chance, and she probably would be there for a while. She always seemed to have a smart comeback for anything, he liked that she was smart.

He watched her drive off, then lit one up. As he felt the smoke ease his insides, he sensed someone approach him from behind.

_´What was that 'bout?´ Chibs asked, Happy shrugged.

_´Nothing.´

_´Uhuh...´

_´It's nothing!´ he chocked, in his raspy voice.

…...

Erin heard her phone ring, she picked it up, and saw the caller ID.

_´Hi´

_´Hey, can I ask ya something.´

_´Yeah, sure Happy.´

_´What you doin' Friday night?´

_´Nothing...´ she answered, and he stalled...

_´Look...I,´

_´What is it ?´

_´Ya think you might wanna, come to the clubhouse ?´

_´Why whats happening?´

_´party, small gathering.´

_´Yeah?´

_´Yeah.´

_´Sure, when do u want me ?´ _Oh, she has no idea... _Happy thought.

_´Bout nine´

_´Ok, I'll be there.´

_´Alright.´ Then he hung up.

**SOOO IF YOU LIKED IT, OR DIDN'T = REVİEW XXXXX THEY ARE A GREAT MORALE BOOSTER, AND ARE REALLY INSPIRING. (^_^)  
**


End file.
